Son Gohan
|image = Epilogue= |-| DBS = |-| DBZ = |ref = Daizenshū 3, page 126''Daizenshū 4'', page 40''Daizenshū 5'', page 110''Daizenshū 6'', page 190''Daizenshū 7'', page 81''Dragon Ball Super: Super Start Guide'', page 25''Dragon Ball Volume "F", page 12''Dragon Ball GT: Perfect Files Vol. 1, page 74''Super Exciting Guide Character Guide'', page 6 |group =Saiyan |kanji = |romaji = |alias= Daizenshū 5, page 111 |epithet = |universe = 7th Universe |galaxy = Milky Way, North Galaxies |birthplace = Earth |race = Saiyan-half |birthday = May 18, Age 757 |death = |age = |status = |gender = Male |height = 176 cm/5'9" (adult)Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume |weight = 61 kg/134 lbs. (adult) |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = (Child, Teen - Z'') (Child, Teen - ''Kai) (Late Teen, Adult) Saffron Henderson (Child, Ocean Dub) Jillian Michaels (Teen, Ocean Dub) Brad Swaile (Adult, Ocean Dub) |japanese = |abridger =Lawrence Simpson |team = Dragon Team |team2 = 7th Universe Team |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation =Orange Star High School |previous affiliation2 = Demon Clan |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Scholar |previous occupation = Martial artist |partner = Videl |previous partner = Piccolo (Saiyan Arc) Kuririn (Freeza Arc) Bulma (Freeza Arc) Dende (Freeza Arc) Son Gokū (Cell Arc) |trained = |instructor =Piccolo |instructor2 =Son Gokū |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = 439th Eastern District |counterpart =Son Gohan |fusions = |arc =Saiyan Arc |manga debut = Volume #17, Chapter #196 |anime debut = DBZ001 DBK001 |movie debut =Movie 4 |ova debut=OVA1 |abridge debut =TFS001 |game debut= |family = * Son Gokū (Father) * Chi-Chi (Mother) * Son Goten (Brother) * Videl (Wife) * Pan (Daughter) * Bardock (Paternal Grandfather) * Gine (Paternal Grandmother) * Raditz (Uncle) * Gyūmaō (Maternal Grandfather) * Mark (Father-in-law) * Miguel (Mother-in-law) * Son Gohan (Adoptive Great-Grandfather) |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Brothers Kamehameha * Bursting Demon Bullet * Continuous Kikōha * Double Axe Handle * Energy Bullet * Great Monkey Transformation * Great Saiyaman Beam * Kamehameha * Kikōha * Kikōha from the Mouth * Kikōha from the Fingertips * Ki Transfer * Masenkō * Parent and Child Kamehameha * Parent and Child Triple Kamehameha * Shield * Super Great Saiyaman Beam * Super Kamehameha * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan 2 * Ultimate Kamehameha * Whistle |tools = *Fighting Jacket *Kintoun *Senzu *Tracksuit *Transformation Applicant Wristwatch *Transformation Suit }} }} is the elder son of Son Gokū and Chi-Chi, born on Earth, and is the first Daizenshuu 4 introduced. Named after Gokū's adoptive grandfather, Gohan was raised by his mother to be a scholar, but the numerous threats to the safety of his friends and family brought out Gohan's latent talents as a warrior, and he would eventually be trained by Piccolo and later even his father, in the hopes that Gohan would become a great defender of the planet Earth. At the peak of his power he surpassed the likes of Vegeta and even his father Gokū. Eventually, Gohan married Videl, and had a daughter, Pan, and later shortly retired from fighting. He eventually becomes part of the ten fighters chosen to fight in the Tournament of Power to save the 7th Universe from destruction. Background Gohan was born to Son Gokū and Chi-Chi some time after Gokū defeated Piccolo in the Tenkaichi Budōkai. The young boy was given his great-grandfather's name, his mother took a vested interest in his studies, wanting him to become a scholar despite Gokū's interests in the contrary. According to Piccolo's judgement, Gohan's childhood was a pampered one, which was why he was unable to initially cop with the harshness of the wilderness. Notably, as a child, Gohan and his family slept early, which unknowingly prevented Gohan from undergoing the Great Monkey Transformation. Personality As a child, due to his sheltered upbringing, Gohan was portrayed as a timid child. He's very pacifistic, since he doesn't like violence much, thereby lacking the Saiyan fighting spirit. Throughout his journey (and with the help of Android 16), Gohan learned to fight when neccessary and to tap into his power, preferably using it to save his loved ones. Gohan has a good relationship with his friends and family, forming a surrogate father/son relationship with Piccolo, an uncle/nephew relationship with Kuririn, a loving husband/father relationship with Videl and Pan. He was incredibly smart, even during childhood, as his mother constantly makes him study, which ultimately lead him to becoming a scholar. Though generally good-natured at heart, if pushed far enough, Gohan can explode into rage and fight the opponent until they can't fight back (a fact he acknowledged in his fight with Cell). Despite his relatively gentle nature, Gohan has acknowledge that there are moments when a fight can excite him — proving that he is still a Saiyan at heart.Dragon Ball Super episode 82 Appearance GohanAppearancesManga.png|Gohan's growth through his childhood. SonGohanBu.png|Gohan's appearance in the Majin Bū Arc. Gohan ConceptArt GoG.png|Gohan's appearance in Dragon Ball Z: God and God. Gohan ConceptArt RoF 2.png|Gohan's appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F". U07 gohan.png|Gohan's appearance in the Universe Survival Arc. Gohan's appearance has changed perhaps the most through the Dragon Ball series, rivaling Bulma. Gohan's common features are fair skin to match his mother and black hair, inherited from both his parents. As a child, Gohan has the unique trait of being the only half-Saiyan to be born with a Saiyan tail.Dragon Ball chapter 196 Early on, Gohan wore simple, Chinese-styled outfit, a yellow top with green pants, with the kanji for Son written on the front. He also had a red hat with golden lining, and attached to the top of the hat was the four-star Dragon Ball, in which Gokū believed his grandfather's soul resided. His outfit as a child would change several more times, when he adopted gi similar to his father's, but when the symbol for Ma on it's back, in addition to a sword, a gi similar to Piccolo's, and then later, a Combat Jacket. His hair changed as frequently as his clothing during his young age; for the duration of a childhood, it was a mullet-esque hairstyle that he wore for the duration of his childhood, before opting for a bowl cut during his adventures on Namek. Up until the Androids and Cell Arc, Gohan adopted the mullet-style cut once more. At the age of nine, Gohan changed with the time. He grew taller, his physique becoming far more muscular, befitting his Saiyan heritage. During his training in the Room of Spirit and Time, Gokū cut Gohan's hair into a new cut resembling his own spiky-style, and Gohan once again adopted a new variation of the Combat Jacket. When the time came to compete in the Cell Game, he once again adopted Piccolo's gi, complete with the weighted armor additions. As a teenager, Gohan once again experienced yet another growth spurt. His lack of training, however, seemed to impact his physical build to a degree, as he appeared to be very lean during his early high school days. His hair was cut once again, standing on end with a single bang framing his face. His high school attire consisted of a white shirt with a black vest, orange pants and black shoes. On his vest, he wore the badge of his school. He later adopted the attire of his alter ego, the Great Saiyaman; this outfit consisted of a black jumpsuit, green gi, black belt, and white gloves and boots, the latter tipped in armor. Additionally, a helmet was used to conceal his identity, replaced by a do-rag and sunshades when he had to compete in the Tenkaichi Budōkai. He also possessed another variation of Piccolo's gi. When Gohan's potential was fully released, he underwent a few minor physical changes. His muscle mass increased, and his eyes narrowed much like they would while he was a Super Saiyan, which seemed to be a permanent physical change. His face also became sharper and serious. During his battle with Majin Bū, Gohan, out of respect for his father, adopted the same style gi that Gokū wore, the Turtle School gi without the symnbol, consisting of orange gi overshirt and pants, a blue undershirt, blue armbands, and dark blue boots, with yellow lining, tied together with red laces. After the defeat of Bū, Gohan began to wear a pair of thick rimmed glasses, and trimmed his hair to a cut resembling a shorter version of his nine-year old hairstyle. During Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F", Gohan wore a green tracksuit. By the end of the series, Gohan underwent one final change; trimming the bang that framed his face. Abilities At a young age, Gohan was one of the stronger members of the Dragon Team. Initially, his strength depended on his human emotional state, first shown during the Saiyan Invasion on Earth by being able to land crucial blows against Raditz, Nappa and a weakened Vegeta after watching his father and Piccolo struggle against the Saiyans. Later on, from receiving Saichōrō's power boost on Namek, he could hold his own against Gurd of the Ginyū Special Squadron, albeit with Kuririn's help, without being overwhelmed. Due to his intense human emotions, he could also temporarily hold his own against Freeza after his first and second transformations. After three extra years of training to face the Androids and one day in the Room of Spirit and Time, he achieved the Super Saiyan transformation and eventually surpassed his father at the age of 11 by achieving the Super Saiyan 2 transformation from his intense emotions, allowing him to initially dominate and eventually narrowly defeat the likes of Cell in his Developed Form. Finally, despite seven years of an insufficient amount of training, he could hold his own against Dābura and wield the Z Sword, and upon the Old Kaiōshin unlocking his true potential, he was able dominate the likes of the fused evil Majin Bū in combat. Despite his prowess decreasing after lack of training, Gohan could easily overwhelm the likes of Captain Ginyū after he had taken Tagoma's body while in Super Saiyan, and his power could be felt as far away as Beerus' Planet. After training with Piccolo after the revival of Freeza, Gohan's power increased to the point where he could match his post-Super Saiyan God father while both in Super Saiyan states in a spar, and he could defeat Lavender, a powerful fighter from 9th Universe impressing even the likes of Zen'ō. Power and Physical Prowess Transformations Great Monkey Transformation Due to his Saiyan heritage, Gohan was born with a tail, the only half-breed in the series shown to be born with one. As such, he possessed the ability to transform into a Giant Monkey, and when transformed, his power was multiplied tenfold. This form is Gohan's least utilized transformation, and he has only been seen transforming twice; once under the influence of the full Moon, and again under a Power Ball. When Vegeta cut off Gohan's tail for the final time, the half-Saiyan lost the ability to transform into a Giant Monkey. Super Saiyan Gohan obtained the Super Saiyan transformation while training with his father in the Room of Spirit and Time. It is unknown precisely what factored into Gohan's achievement of this form, however, at the time of his transformation, Gohan was the youngest Super Saiyan in existence. When he first attained the form, Gohan had notable trouble sustaining his, and quickly reverted to his base state, physically drained. Dragon Ball chapter 382, page 8 Some time later in the Room, Gohan was seen freely transforming into the Super Saiyan form and utilizing it to train. However, when he reverted to base state, he was still notably tired.Dragon Ball chapter 387, pages 5-7 Gohan would later go on to master the Super Saiyan form, resulting in the Super Saiyan Fourth Grade. Super Saiyan Fourth Grade When his father realized the weaknesses inherent to the higher grades of the Super Saiyan form, and concluded that mastery over the basic form would be more advantageous in battle, Gohan followed his father's model, and thus achieved this state. This would go on to become Gohan's "default" Super Saiyan state, as the Super Saiyan Fourth Grade is an enhanced Super Saiyan transformation, not a transformation in its own right. The Fourth Grade allows Gohan to treat his Super Saiyan state as his 'natural' state, removing the stress and agitation of the form, and allowing him to fight to his fullest. Despite Gohan's achievement of the Super Saiyan Fourth Grade, and thus his mastery of the Super Saiyan state, by his own admission, being out of the action for quite some time had left Gohan unable to utilize this form as well as he had once been able to. However, this form was still enough to defeat Shisami and Ginyū, though he was no match for Freeza after the tyrant had trained.Dragon Ball Super episode 22''Dragon Ball Z: Revival of 'F' '' When using his ki as a beacon for his father, Gohan overexerted himself to the point of physically falling unconscious.Dragon Ball Super episode 23 Super Saiyan 2 Son Gohan was the first Saiyan in the series to achieve the status of a Super Saiyan 2, doing so at the tender age of 9.Dragon Ball chapter 408 He awakened this transformation for the very first time during his battle with Cell, after the notorious villain had plunged him deep into a corner he would have been unable to escape from otherwise, slowly working Son Gohan to his last nerve by assaulting the rest of the Dragon Team. However, what ultimately drew Son Gohan to the brink was the destruction of Number 16, the latter of which provoked Son Gohan into a vicious rage. In this state, the most obvious alteration in comparison to his initial transformation is his hair, which lengthens considerably and stands up straight, with all but a single strand hanging down and framing one side of his face. Son Gohan also develops a noticeably greater muscle structure, and gains a fiery aura that is also present with the occasional surge of electricity. This was the power Son Gokū had identified briefly during his experiences with Son Gohan in the Room of Spirit and Time, leading him to believe that Son Gohan was the only one who could defeat Cell.Dragon Ball chapter 409 In the form's initial portrayal, Son Gohan is seen to have undergone a significant alteration in terms of his overall personality. While otherwise foreseen as being a pacifist, Son Gohan garners incredible confidence in his battle with Cell, to the point where he even begins to ignore the advice of the members of the Dragon Team, who had instructed him to finish off the super android swiftly; instead, he opts to draw out the battle for as long as possible, so as to make Cell suffer for his past actions. This course of action eventually leads to the demise of Son Gokū, as Cell proceeds to destroying himself after realizing he was no match for Son Gohan, marking another change in the demeanor of Son Gohan, who suddenly begins to regret not having defeated Cell in the first place. Thereafter, Son Gohan shows greater control over his emotions while encompassing the Super Saiyan 2 form in his later usages of it, as seen during his battles with Dābura and Majin Bū, respectively. Potential Released Son Gohan is the only user of this power-up. In this state Gohan unlocks his full potential, far surpassing the abilities of his previous transformations. In this form Gohan surpasses the power of foes like Majin Bū effortlessly, a creature that even Gotenks could only match when using his Super Saiyan 3 form, showing Potential Released's complete superiority over the final Super Saiyan form.Dragon Ball chapters 497-498 Before Vegeta became enraged, Gohan was the first of the Dragon Team to touch Beerus, though the Hakaishin then made quick work of Gohan.Dragon Ball Z: God and God This is Gohan's strongest state of being, referred to by Piccolo as the "real" Gohan''Dragon Ball Super'' episode 88, and without training, Gohan loses access to his full power, and thus this power-up. It can be reattained through training, seen at multiple points after the incident with Majin Bū .Dragon Ball Super episode 67''Dragon Ball Super'' episode 88 Ki Usage Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Arc Son Gohan and his father Gokū pay a visit to Muten Rōshi at Kame House, where Kuririn and Bulma were also present. There Gokū introduce them to Gohan but he becomes nervous with their presence. Unexpectedly a Saiyan named Raditz shows up at Kame House and after knocking Gokū he abducts gohan in order to force his brother to join in their quest of conquering planets, threatening to kill Gohan if he doesn't kill and 100 humans and stack them in the island by the next day, Raditz flies away with Gohan on his hands and looking forward to the next day.Dragon Ball chapter 198 Garlic Junior Arc Freeza Arc Androids Arc Cell Arc High School Arc 25th Tenka-Ichi Budōkai Arc Majin Bū Arc Seven years have passed since the battle againts Cell and during that time of peace Gohan drops his training in order to focus on his studies. After spending years learning and being tutored at home Chi-Chi decided to sent Gohan at Satan City's high school as she believed that the former education was insufficient for her son. In his way to high school comes across a bank robbery and decides to stop it, using his Super Saiyan trannsformation as a disguise, and inmediately after Gohan stops the thieves from running away he leaves the scene as soon as possible. After turning back to normal he casually meets Videl for the first time as she arrived to the scene. When he's introduce to his classroom Gohan meets Erasa and Videl once again.Dragon Ball chapter 421 During his time at high school Gohan tries to act as a normal teenager as much as possible to avoid being discovered as the so called golden haired boy, only to rise some curiousity after he performs unnatural feats for a human such as jumping 8 meters high and not feeling pain after receiving a ball straight to the face at full force. After leaving school and in his way to home Gohan is followed by Videl because of his suspicious acts but he manages to lose her by flying to a building's roof and finally leaving the city using the Kintoun.Dragon Ball chapter 423 Interlude Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Gokū and His Friends Return!! Dragon Ball Z: God and God Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" Dragon Ball Super God and God Arc Six months after the battle with the pure Majin Bū, Gohan proposes Videl for marriage to which she accepts. Gohan and Videl later move into a house built by Videl's father to live together. On a Sunday, Gohan and Videl are leaving a bookstore and make their way towards the nearby bakery. At their home, Goten and Trunks visit Videl to give the present they searched for. Videl is pleased with her gift which in turn pleases Gohan.Dragon Ball Super episode 1 Gohan, along with Videl, arrives at Bulma's birthday party which is on a luxurious cruise ship. After most of the Dragon Team is easily defeated by Beerus, Gohan powers up and charges towards Beerus. Using Majin Bū as a weapon, Beerus repels Gohan, taking them both out.Dragon Ball Super episode 7 Before Beerus attempts to destroy the Earth after defeating Oolong on Jan Ken, Gokū chimes in and asks Beerus to give him some time because he has found a way to locate a Super Saiyan God - summon and ask Shenron.Dragon Ball Super episode 8 Shenron reveals that the Super Saiyan God is a legendary transformation that is achieved when kindhearted Saiyans fuse their power together. Gohan along with the other Saiyans attempt to transform Gokū but fail, as they are one Saiyan short. Growing tired of waiting, Beerus starts preparing his attack to destroy the planet. Suddenly, Videl jumps in front of the Saiyans. She says that there is one more Saiyan who might be able to help them – her and Gohan's unborn child. Gohan is ecstatic about the news. However, celebrations are cut short as the Haikaishin loses his patience. Gohan, along with his wife and the other Saiyans attempt the transformation again and manage to transform Gokū into the Super Saiyan God.Dragon Ball Super episode 9 Gohan, along with the Dragon Team go with Bulma in her ship to watch the battle between Gokū and Beerus.Dragon Ball Super episode 10''Dragon Ball Super'' episode 11 Gokū and Beerus create an ultra high density ki sphere and struggle to push it against each other. The ultra high density ki sphere begins to explode; Gohan flies out of Bulma's ship and goes to shield Videl from the explosion. However, the explosion does not destroy the Earth. Gohan asks Videl if she is alright to which she replies that she is fine.Dragon Ball Super episode 13 After the battle with Beerus, at Gohan's house, Videl tries to make breakfast but Gohan decides to prepare breakfast in her stead so that she doesn't strain herself or their child.Dragon Ball Super episode 15 Revival of "F" Arc Six months have passed since the battle between Gokū and Beerus. During that time, Gohan and Videl's child has been born, a girl named Pan. At Gohan and Videl's house, Mr Satan is playing with Pan. Gohan returns from a science conference and decides to spend time with Pan by play fighting with Mr Satan. Chi-Chi arrives to see Pan and scolds Gohan and Mr Satan for putting Pan at risk with their play fighting. However, Gohan tells his mother that Pan has Saiyan blood within her, but Chi-Chi still doesn't like the fact that they are showing her fighting, worried that Pan might become a fight-loving-idiot like her grandfather Gokū and wants her to grow up like a normal girl. However, Mr Satan retorts, wanting Pan to become a great martial artist like him. Soon, Mr Satan and Chi-Chi argue over Pan's future. After Gohan calms them down, Chi-Chi declares that she won't let Pan become a martial artist.Dragon Ball Super episode 17 Hakaishin Champa Arc Epilogue Son Gohan is present at the 28th Tenkaichi Budokai but he does not participate in it, instead he watches and cheers for his daughter, who is competing in the tournament. In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline In Other Media Dragon Ball Super (manga) God and God Arc (manga) Some time after the six months period following the battle with the pure Majin Bū, Videl alongside Gohan are invited to Bulma's birthday party on a luxurious passenger ship. Later, Beerus and his attendant arrive, and his argument with Majin Bū turns into a fight. Gohan, Majin Bū and Gotenks attack the angered Beerus, but despite putting all their efforts the Hakaishin proves to be stronger than then.Dragon Ball Super chapter 3 After Gokū arrives and summons Shenron, who quickly explains that the Super Saiyan God is a legendary transformation that is achieved when six kindhearted Saiyan fuse their power together. However, there were presently five Saiyans only on Earth, leaving them one Saiyan short. Fortunately Videl reveals that she was pregnant, much to Gohan's joyfulness. Later, Gohan together with his wife, his younger brother, Vegeta and Trunks successfully performs the ritual to transform Gokū into a Super Saiyan God. Gohan comments that he no longer senses his father's ki, which Piccolo claims Gokū's now a God and can't be sensed by normal person. After that, he along with other people watch the beginning of Beerus and Gokū's fight.Dragon Ball Super chapter 4 Hakaishin Champa Arc (manga) Around this time, it is revealed that Gohan did not travel with the Dragon Team to the 6th Universe and 7th Universe Hakaishin Selection Martial Arts Competition due to attending a conference.Dragon Ball Super chapter 7 Dragon Ball GT Ultimate Dragon Balls Arc Revenge of Demon Baby Arc Ultimate Android Arc Seven Evil Dragons Arc Movies Dragon Ball Z: Return My Gohan!! Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest Guy Dragon Ball Z: A Super Decisive Battle for Earth Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiyan Son Gokū Dragon Ball Z: The Incredible Strongest versus Strongest Dragon Ball Z: Clash!! 10 Billion Powerful Warriors Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Battle!! The Three Great Super Saiyans Dragon Ball Z: Burn Up!! A Red-Hot, Raging, Super-Fierce Fight Dragon Ball Z: The Galaxy's at the Brink!! The Super Incredible Guy Dragon Ball Z: The Dangerous Duo! Super Warriors Never Rest Dragon Ball Z: The Rebirth of Fusion!! Gokū and Vegeta Dragon Ball Z: Ryūken Explosion!! If Gokū Can't Do It, Who Will? OVA Dragon Ball Z Side-Story: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission Crossovers Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special!! Video Games Dragon Ball Heroes Dragon Ball Online Creation and Conception The name "Gohan" is a homophone for , the Japanese word for "cooked rice" which also refers to meals in general, which continues Akira Toriyama's food naming scheme. In Mandarin, the reading of 悟飯 is homophone for , meaning "lunch". According to Toriyama, he originally included glasses or a jacket to his apparel, and commonly, his hair is spiked up as seen in the final design.Daizenshū 4 Gohan was meant to replace his father as the main protagonist following the Androids and Cell Arc, but the author later decided against it.Daizenshū 2 Trivia * Gohan seems to be ambidextrous; he's perfectly comfortable holding a baseball bat with his left hand, but he uses chopsticks with his right hand. * Gohan is the only Saiyan/Human hybrid who had a tail. * While Gohan claimed he wanted to be a scholar in the original Japanese version of the anime, as well as the English and Japanese versions of the manga, he claimed he wanted to be an in the original FUNImation ''dub. SuperSaiyanGohanAttacksGaG.png|Super Saiyan Gohan attacks Beerus (trailer). UltimateGohanAttacks.png|Potential Released Gohan attacks Beerus (movie). Gohan attacks.png|Potential Released Gohan attacks Beerus (further editing). * Gohan holds the record for the shortest death and revival in the history of the series. In ''Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F", Gohan was technically killed by Freeza when the latter stopped his heart. Piccolo revitalized him by restarting his heart with a short burst of ki, and he was fully revived with a Senzu. *In the trailer for Movie 18, Gohan was a Super Saiyan when he charged after Beerus. In the actual movie, this was edited to him using Saiyan Arc References Category:Hybrid-Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Characters who have participated in the Tenkaichi Budōkai Category:Characters who have died and been revived Category:Fathers Category:Siblings Category:Martial Artists Category:Orange Star High School Students Category:Characters that participated in the Cell Games Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Kai Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super Category:Characters that appeared in canon films Category:Alive Category:Hybrid-Earthling Category:Characters who have participated in the Tournament of Power Category:Characters who participated in the Zen Exhibition Match